Dear Rose
by Fictionfangurl
Summary: Rose is the daughter of famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Her parents hold her up to the highest standards, but not as high as she holds herself. Scorpius Malfoy is the son of bully and death-eater Draco Malfoy. He is constantly trying to impress his father, but live down his family name. What happens when enemies from birth see they have more in common then they thought?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Rose,_

 _This is mental, utterly and completely, to be writing to you when you won't even speak to me. You think I hate you. If only that was true. I try and try to stay away, but alas you won't let me…_

Scorpius walked along the corridor to the Slytherin common room, a hearty roll of parchment clutched in his hand. His silvery hair was carelessly thrown back, unlike his usual style. He was rattled and he knew it. He couldn't go into the common room looking as he did. He had a reputation to uphold. Although, he wasn't doing a very good job of upholding the "Malfoy honor" as his father put it. His father had to keep his place. Scorpius must keep his place. All they ever did was keep in line…

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _This seems silly, mental even, to be writing to you when you hate me. You are the only person who seems to understand me. I see you look at me. You think I don't notice (it's adorable), but I do. I… shouldn't feel the way I do about you. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin it's risky enough. I mean the stares we'd get and the snickers, but I'd do it for you. The REAL problem is our parents. My dad can't stand to even look at your father. Did I ever tell you about the first day of our first year? My father pointed you out and said, " You see that boy there? That's Scorpius beat him in every class. Thank goodness you're as smart as your mother." That is when I first saw you, not when we had that terrible history of magic class together, and my feelings for you started right then and there. Not when you showed everyone up with your knowledge, but when you were the shy boy being lectured by your father. You were already in your robes. Your hair was pushed back and it glinted in the sun of the crowed platform. I could see that your father was speaking to you the same as mine. He was probably giving you a lecture about how you couldn't do anything stupid, but what made me really LOOK at you were your eyes. They were gray at first stormy and watchful. Then you turned and looked at me… Then, suddenly like fall winds becoming winter chills, they were no longer just gray, but wise and intelligent as if you were constantly thinking a thousand thoughts. I believe I stared at you for a good minute before my father laughed and said, "Scouting out the competition? It won't be a problem for you trust me." If only that were true, but sadly THAT precise moment is when I fell in love with you_.

Rose sat alone in the drafty Gryffindor common room. The fire was the last source of light and warmth in the room and it was slowly burning out. Rose had rolls of parchment all around her. Some had scribbles and notes; others were covered with carefully written sentences. She seemed to be sleeping, but the water stains on the parchment below told a different tale. Abruptly her head snapped up. She heard a noise coming across the room from down the stair well. Rose sighed in relief it was only Amber, her best and only friend. She walked down to Rose and shook her blonde waves as she rubbed her eyes, "You really need to get some sleep. I know you have to get, like, perfect grades all the time because of your mom, but enough is enough."

Rose sighed and shook her bright red hair with defeat, "I'll be up in a few minutes this parchment roll is due soon and if I don't get it done…" Rose didn't have to finish. Amber looked at her with sympathy written all over her features, but went upstairs to bed nonetheless. Everyone knew that Rose had to be as great as her parents. Smart like her mother, loyal and brave just like her father. She also _must_ find her perfect match. She just _had_ to be the next perfect chapter in her parents storybook. They were absolute best friends all through school along with the famous Harry Potter and were married as soon as they defeated the evil Voldemort. Rose would never have that. A friendship so great about seven books could be written about it.

Her only friend was Amber. Rose always got the fake offers of friendship. That was no surprise, but someone she could depend on… That was much rarer.

Everything was getting to be too much. She was risking, too much. Writing the letters. Having only one friend. Not achieving as high marks as she should. Waiting for someone she could never have. It was all too much. She would never be enough. How could she be enough? She wasn't enough.

Rose began to cry silent tears. They slid down her face in slow even strokes. She gripped at her hair, her stomach, her skin; she was caving in and slowly turning to sand. Each grain was just another disappointment to her family. She was a picture that was slowly losing its color in the bright spotlight. Slowly then surely she grabbed every piece of parchment on the table and ran out of the portrait hole and out into the cold corridor.

Scorpius slowly turned on his heel and went into the opposite direction of his house common room. He shook his head and turned once more. He ran down the corridor and said the passcode to enter the room. He ducked inside and checked to make sure no one was there. It was empty. He sighed in relief and went up the prison-like steps to his room with his four-poster bed and belongings all of them an emerald green. Scorpius really hated that color. He crept soundlessly, on a mission. All of his fellow Slytherin 7th years were fast asleep, but he couldn't be too careful.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was wide-awake. As always he was the odd one out. The one who refused to call muggle-borns mudbloods. The one who wouldn't cheat on test, but used every book necessary to prepare for it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

A single piece of silvery hair fell in his face. He should cut it he thought vindictively. No, he should shave it all off then maybe people would stop mistaking him for his father. Still, that wouldn't be enough he would have to somehow change his entire chiseled bone structure to make that happen.

Scorpius dismissed the thought and reached under his bed. He felt for the familiar cut from the loose floorboard underneath it. Once he felt the sharp sting of wood cutting his finger he lifted with determined hands. He then shoved them down into the depths of the floor and crunched every paper in his palms. There was almost seven years worth of parchment inside. It had been almost seven years where he'd been in love with a girl. Almost seven years he'd been in love with Rose. He couldn't push his luck anymore. As everyone knows roses have thorns.

Once Rose was outside her common room and the portrait shut behind her she realized the enormity of what she had done. She had broken her first rule. She had been going to Hogwarts for seven years and she hadn't done one thing that could possibly get her into trouble. She was so perfect even old Filtch liked her. Seven years of watching her classmates sneak off to Hogsmede while she stayed and worked on her papers. Seven years and she hadn't snuck off at night to the owlry with Amber to send letters. Seven. She had broken her streak. Now she could really disappoint her family.

She quickly scurried down the empty hallway. She felt as if someone would be around every corner telling her she was expelled. Telling her she was a disappointment to her family name. Telling her the things she told herself. Every. Single. Day. No one came out. No one saw her streak down the moving stairs cases and toward the great hall. She was invisible for the first time in her entire life. She had never felt better.

Scorpius had thrown all of his papers and into his robes as soon as he had gotten out of the common room area. He was afraid the rustle would wake his classmates and he would have to tell them what they were, and that was not an option. He rushed up the stairs for the millionth time that day. He knew exactly where he was going to take these letters to get rid of them now and forever.

He had found the place during his third year when he… just… needed to just do his homework away from his peers. When homework time came around the common room became a battlefield, they made fun of him for actually completing his work. The rest of his house looked at each other's and cheated to get it done. He used his books and tried to do it by himself.

It always made him a target for abuse from his fellow Slytherins. He had no friends in his own house. His only friend, if you could call him that, was a Hufflepuff, named Greg he was quiet and they only saw each other every once in a while, but he was better than nothing.

When he was walking and dreading going to his common room to study, a door suddenly appeared in front of him. The wall to his left had become a grand golden door. To say the least Scorpius was astonished. He cautiously sauntered inside to be pleasantly surprised with a cozy room with chairs and tables and books of all sorts lining three of the four walls. The last wall was filled with parchment and quills along with other school supplies.

He had gone there everyday since to complete his work. When he finally went back to the family manor for winter break that year, he mustered up the courage and asked his father if he had ever had to use the room, but when he mentioned it he instantly paled. He then claimed to have work to do and went away to his chambers in the manor.

Scorpius had to go to his grandfather to receive the information he needed. He then proceeded to head to his grandfather's study all the way past the library and to the very edge of the great house to find his grandfather nestled in his cozy chair while papers flew around him. Scorpius lightly rapped on the door he looked up from his work to Scorpius with cold gray eyes.

"Yes, Scorpius, my dear boy what do you want at this fine hour?" He asked with an angry smirk playing on his lips. Scorpius cleared his throat before he began.

"I have a question about Hogwarts, Sir." He stated as his grandfather's eyebrows raised on their own accord, "You see I was walking down the corridor and thinking about how I needed to study and suddenly a door appeared in front of me, and when I went inside it was filled with everything I needed. Do you happen to know anything, anything at all about it?" Scorpius questioned. He gave a true smile now, seeming to be interested.

"That is, my boy, what many before you have called the Room of Requirement. I myself even used the room on one or more occasions. I even believe there is a book in the library about it. If that is all you need you can show yourself out, I am as you know a very busy man." Scorpius nodded and left once again feeling like an intruder in his own home.

Once Rose reached the great hall she knew exactly where to go. It was only a few turns and soon she was where she needed to be. The Room of Requirement sat in front of her waiting to be called upon. Rose closed her eyes and thought about why she needed the room.

Slowly then all at once tears leaked out of her eyes. She needed the room to bury her feelings for someone she could never have. She needed the room to move on. Maybe the room could make her enough for her parents. Maybe the room could give her a miracle.

The door slowly showed itself. It was groggy and confused, just like Rose's thoughts. She made her way over to the door and by the time she did she was sobbing. Luckily they were quiet, not heaving, sobs. She couldn't reveal herself not when she was this close.

Quickly, Rose heaved open the heavy golden door. Inside was a room filled with warmth. It had blankets and cozy chairs with a giant roaring fireplace. The walls were lined with thick tapestries showing scenes of different times and eras. They spanned from Ancient Greece to modern day London.

Rose didn't even notice the décor of the room she just shut the door and crumpled at its base. All her failures were closing in on her. The room was getting to be too small.

She slowly raised herself up, and standing there right in front of her was him. Him. _him._ He stood there like her own prince charming. Her own little miracle. Rose didn't know what to do.

Standing in front of her was Scorpius. She stood there and then, almost as if he was the sun, gravity pulled her in. He did the same. They stood there in front of each other for the longest time. Just looking at each other. Rose took in his gorgeous features with each second. His entire form just screamed elegance. From his sloped nose to his strong jawline, he was just beautiful.

Rose thought about how much he had changed from the boy she saw on her first day of Hogwarts. The boy who took the longest to be sorted. She had only had the hat on for a minute. It whispered questions into her ear then suddenly it shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Rose had never been so happy. For Scorpius it was a completely different story. He had sat down looking calm and the hat was placed upon his head. He sat and sat and sat. Once the four-minute mark had passed everyone was as worried as Rose was for the boy. What if he didn't have enough magic to get into Hogwarts? What if no house wanted him? Then slowly the hat called out, "Slytherin!" Rose's heart sank. She had hoped they would be in the same house even at that age, only then she passed it off as "getting to know the competition." Rose always wondered after that why he had taken so long to be sorted.

Suddenly she burst out, "Why did the hat take so long to sort you?"

Scorpius hadn't expected that question. It hadn't even occurred to him to prepare for a question like that as she walked in. He quickly readied himself to answer things like, "why are you here" and comments like, "I hate you and never want to see you again."

Rose's question had taken him aback. He hadn't thought back onto the day of the sorting ceremony for a very long time. That was only one of the many reasons his house didn't want him. They believed he wasn't a "true Slytherin" because it took him so long to be sorted. If they knew how true that really was they would be delighted.

All of the Malfoy family had been sorted into Slytherin for generations. He had had nightmares of being sorted into the wrong house; the worst one possible was Gryffindor.

So naturally he was very nervous for the ceremony. He could remember vividly everyone before him having on the hat for no longer than a minute and each house welcoming in their new members. Suddenly his name was read from the list. Scorpius walked over trying to look calm even though he felt as if he were about to be sick. He sat down on the old stool and the hat was placed on his head. Once it was he heard a little voice in his head saying, "loyal, brave, wise, and true only one house doesn't describe you."

Scorpius started to panic. He knew that the loyal house was Hufflepuff, the brave was Gryffindor, and the wise was Ravenclaw, but that left out the one house he _had_ to be in. Scorpius started to beg the hat to put him in Slytherin. The hat, stubborn as can be, wasn't having any of it. It had practically made the decision to place Scorpius in Gryffindor and that wasn't an option. He had to change the hat's mind he just didn't know how.

Rose waited and waited for him to respond, but Scorpius remained quiet. He stood there lost in a thought, in a memory. She now felt bad for having asked Scorpius what took so long in his sorting. That usually isn't something you shared.

Rose was about to say how it was alright for him to not respond to her nosy question when he suddenly opened his mouth and said, "I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, just so you know."

Scorpius had just told Rose one of his biggest secrets and she didn't even seem to be surprised. He was astonished by her simple acceptance of his confession.

She simply nodded, but looked as if she wanted to know more. Rose's hair shimmered as she whipped it to the side and grabbed Scorpius' hand. She led him to one of the loveseats by the warm fire and sat down. Scorpius followed suit not letting go of Rose's hand, and she didn't ask him to. He didn't want to. She didn't want him to. Rose sat waiting for him to tell her more.

Scorpius didn't know where to start… Either at his family's expectations or at the actual ceremony. Scorpius cleared his throat. Did he really trust Rose enough to tell her all of this? He knew his answer as he began to tell her the story.

Rose sat quietly as Scorpius told her many things about his family and their expectations of him and how he just _had_ to be sorted into Slytherin.

She wished she could tell him she often felt the same way. How they both had a lot in common. She also wished to tell him how often she thought of him and how whenever she needed someone to talk to she wrote him a silly letter, but she kept these thoughts locked up inside of her as Scorpius continued to tell his tale.

Some of the things he told her were awful. They were truly terrible things of how he was beaten by the other Slytherin boys for helping a mud-blood study. Scorpius told her how Slytherin house only got good grades because they cheated on their homework and used enchantments to find out the answers to tests. The worst thing she heard was how he hadn't been spoken to by a fellow Slytherin for the past three years.

Rose's heart was shattering into pieces for him again and again. She had always thought he was alone because he wanted to be not because he was forced to be. Suddenly Rose's sadness turned to anger and she got up quickly and walked toward the door of the room. Scorpius followed after her.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked her his voice filled with concern. She didn't respond everything around her was tinged with red she was so mad at Slytherin house. Rose wanted to make them pay for treating someone as good as Scorpius like trash. Scorpius must have seen what she wanted to do, or she had said it aloud, since he went in front of her and blocked the door.

"Move out of my way." Rose stated as she tried to get around him.

"Not a chance. You are not going out there after curfew to do something stupid."

"Try and stop me."

"I am and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it." Scorpius said to Rose as her anger turned into defeat.

"Fine." Rose huffed as she sat down in front of him. "You really are okay with nobody speaking to you in your entire house? Don't you have even one person to talk with?" She asked him looking into his eyes. Their usual clear gray became stormy.

"It's fine, besides it isn't your battle. I'm not even really your friend anymore." Scorpius told her as he sat down beside her. Rose was about to retort, but it was true. Sure they sat together during classes, but they never spoke, well not after what had happened.

Before Scorpius and Rose's 7th year the two of them had actually spoken quite often. Not during class, but after and on the weekends.

They did it in secret. Scorpius would slip Rose a note during the classes they had together; of a time and meeting place, and Rose would simply look at him and nod. They would spend hours talking about nothing just enjoying each other's company. They never stayed out past curfew and they never let anyone see them together. Rose and Scorpius had been meeting each other for years. Both Rose and Scorpius called it a friendship even though both of them wished for it to be more (even though neither one knew about the other).

Then suddenly Scorpius asked to move seats away from Rose. The notes suddenly stopped coming. They had stopped meeting. Rose had even tried sending Scorpius one. She never received a reply.

Rose knew she did something. She just didn't know what…

Scorpius loved the friendship he and Rose shared. It was one of the few things that made his life bearable, enjoyable even. He spent hours thinking of things to write on the notes to her, and what he couldn't write in the notes he wrote in his letters hoping one day he might be able to give them to her.

Every time she nodded her head yes to one of his requests his heart soared. He knew that he would have Rose to himself even for just a little bit. That was enough for him.

Just seeing her and talking to her. Being there for her. He loved it when she came to him and they just sat together. Not even speaking.

Then one day as he was walking to study in the Room of Requirement he remembered he had forgotten his textbook in the common room. He muttered a curse under his breath and went to go fetch it.

He was walking down an empty corridor when he heard what sounded like people running. He went to see who they were considering almost no one came down this corridor. Scorpius wished he hadn't bothered checking who they were. Inside an empty classroom were Rose and a fellow Gryffindor snogging each other. That is when Scorpius' heart cracked and his notes stopped.

Scorpius sat on the floor beside Rose just listening to her breath. The truth of his words still rang out in the room. "I'm sorry for not talking to you anymore. For just leaving you for no reason you could think of." Scorpius whispered to her. She slowly wiped her eyes and said nothing. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

Rose really did want to ask him why he decided he didn't want to speak to her anymore, but she had held her tongue. If he wanted to tell her he would. Scorpius sighed beside her and she knew he would tell her.

"I couldn't stand it anymore." He told her looking ashamed of himself.

"Couldn't stand what?" Rose questioned becoming confused.

"You, Rose, you!" Scorpius shouted as he jumped up, "I couldn't stand being around you when I knew if I saw you in the halls I had to ignore you! I couldn't stand not being allowed to say hello to you because of house, family, and whatever else separates us. Most of all I couldn't stand knowing you were seeing other people even though… Damn it. I love you Rose. There I said it. _I love you_. I couldn't stand loving you when you didn't love me. I thought if I stopped talking to you, I could stop loving you. Damn, I wish that were true." Scorpius said dryly as he paced in front of Rose.

Slowly Rose stood. Slowly Scorpius stopped pacing. Rose walked hesitantly over to him. Both of them were afraid the moment would break, or that one of them would. Rose stopped in front of Scorpius.

"How could you not tell? That I love you too." She said gently as she placed her lips to his.

Amber watched as Rose walked down to breakfast looking tired, but happier than she had ever seen her. It was as if she had a new spring in her step and sparkle in her eye. She looked her over debating if she should ask if something was up, until suddenly Rose spoke," I'll meet you down at breakfast in a few minutes I forgot something in the dorms." Amber decided not to push it and walked down to breakfast alone.

As soon as Amber was out of sight Rose raced to where Scorpius was walking by himself. She ran beside him and he took her up into his arms. She also placed a quick peck on his lips.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in question, but he didn't say anything. Rose looked at him and felt for the first time in a long time that she was enough. "I don't care who knows anymore. I just want to tell Amber, Albus, Lily, Hugo and even my parents and we can officially start dating. I just don't want to be without you anymore."

" There is nothing I'd rather do." Scorpius told her smiling for the first time in ages. "I do have something for you though. Just promise to read it when I'm not here. I am surprised I decided to give them to you." Scorpius told her while looking almost embarrassed.

His hands were fidgeting as they held something... Rose gave him a questioning look as he handed her a thick roll of parchment, but said nothing. Scorpius smiled at her gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then was off to breakfast. Hungrily, she unrolled the gift.

 _Dear Rose,_

Chapter 2

Scorpius walked into the dining hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. He was grinning and he couldn't stop. Everyone looked at him more than usual. Some even looked as if they were about to talk to him, and then they remembered he wasn't aloud to be spoken to. Scorpius hadn't felt this happy in a very, very long time. He kept his eyes on the Gryffindor table waiting for Rose to enter the hall.

He was so nervous for her response to the letters he forgot to start his breakfast. He decided to just nibble some toast and continue watching. Rose never came in. He understood he wrote a lot, but it wasn't so much for over an hour of heavy reading. It's not as if he gave her all of his letters… That might take a while. He just gave her a few to show how deeply he cared for her.

Finally the bell rang and he had no choice, but to get up and head to class. Sadly for him he didn't have a class with Gryffindor until the end of the day. He'd have to wait until then to talk to Rose. Scorpius grinned again. He knew exactly how to ask her.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just can't stop these feelings I have for you. I know we have been seeing each other, but I also know you see me as only a friend. I want to stop the way I feel. I just… Can't. It's like you're the only person I can truly be myself around. For my parents I have to be one person and for everyone else I'm someone completely different. With you I am neither of these people. I'm just me and you're just you. When I am with you I feel like I'm truly me for the first time. You don't see me as a disappointment. You don't see me as the son of a monster. You see me as the boy who sends you silly letters. The boy who laughs when you scrunch up your nose at a wrong answer. The boy who loves you. I'll have to cross that out later… But this boy that loves you… Can't do it anymore. I can't spend time with you anymore. I can't see you everyday and not tell you that I love you, and all I want to do is shout that from the top of the astronomy tower. I love you Rose, so I'll let you go…_

Rose continued to read the letter in the small alcove. Scorpius's words touched her heart in a way she had ever felt in a very long time. _Oh if only he knew she had felt the same way._ In fact she still felt that way. So much had changed since then, but not her feelings. Those were the only things in her life that never changed.

Her brother had been born. He had become better than her in everything. Beating her OWL scores. Having a better life plan in his fourth year than she in her seventh. Being one half of the Hogwarts power couple.

He had been dating his beautiful, sweet, perfect girlfriend for the past 2 years. He had been dating Peony Chang-Park, daughter of Cho Chang who fought in the battle of Hogwarts and a muggle who was a chemist. A bit of a surprise when he found out.

Rose had always been jealous of Hugo, but Peony had been the last straw. She usually pushed aside her jealousy and tried to be a good sister, but ever since they had started dating Rose and Hugo grew farther and farther apart. It broke Rose's heart to be away from Hugo, but it hurt worse to see him so happy with Peony. It hurt her to see Hugo get the one thing she had always wanted. The one thing she thought she had.

Rose cringed at the thought. Before she realized her feelings for Scorpius she had a date with someone else. His name was Thomas Finnigan. Rose had started dating him her fifth year. He was nice. He was kind. Their parents knew each other. He was exactly the kind of guy her parents wanted her to date. That was the only reason why she dated him. He was bland and had the personality of a wet mop, and that was on a good day.

He had asked her out on multiple occasions, but she hadn't said yes until her parents sent her a letter saying, "oh, Rose we love you so much… But when are you going to start dating? We met each other in our first years at Hogwarts. We just want you to be happy." After that the next time he asked if she was free it was a yes.

After she said yes to Thomas, Rose felt extremely guilty. The next time she met Scorpius she couldn't even look him in the eye. Luckily, he was too busy passionately talking about a new potion he was brewing to notice her odd behavior. The date with Thomas quickly drew closer and Rose quickly became more anxious. It didn't feel right, but Rose ignored the feeling. If only she knew how much trouble that would cause.

Chapter 3

Before Rose knew it the day of the date was upon her. It was her first date. And she was freaking out. Just as any sane person would do she tried to calm down. Key word, tried. "Calm down, calm down," Rose told herself quietly. How did she look? Did her breath smell? Would Thomas try and kiss her? Did she want to be kissed? _Calm down, calm down, calm down Rose!_

Slowly Amber, Rose's best friend, made her way slowly behind her. Amber had been studying quietly on her bed when she heard Rose's nonsense. Carefully, Amber snuck behind her and spoke in a soft voice, " Rose it's okay. Whatever it is. Just. Calm. Down."

Rose quickly turned around to see her best friend with her hands out like you would do to try and pet a wild horse.

"I'm fine." Rose snapped instantly regretting her sharp tone. Amber simply raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Oh really?" Admitting her lie Rose sighed. Amber gave her one of her signature glares.

"Now tell me what is really going on. You've been so distant. I mean you are always distant, but not the point. Usually you speak at least _once_ per day, but you haven't been speaking at all lately. Plus you usually talk to me. I mean not about everything, but about a lot of things. Not typically personal, you are really private, but still! Now I'm rambling and look like a buffoon, but you're my best friend. Now what's wrong!"

Rose simply sighed again. She expected this out of Amber. They were two very different people. Rose was very quiet and slow to state her opinion for fear of being wrong, while Amber could care less. She could talk the ear off of anyone.

Amber, bless her, still wouldn't take Rose's sigh as an answer. She began tapping her foot against the cold stone floor so it echoed throughout the bedchamber. Even the scarlet curtains were swaying with the powerful force Amber provided.

"I'm sorry. I have been distant, but… I have a date tonight and…" Rose had to say no more and Amber started to freak out.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! So Scorpius finally got the guts to ask you out, huh? I knew it! I see you two sneaking around. I thought at first you were friends, but I see the way you look at each other. Way to go!"

Rose looked horrified at Amber's statement. "No! Of course I'm not going out with him. I am going out with Thomas. He has been asking me for forever, and our parents know each other. Plus this is our last year in school, so my parents said maybe I should try and meet some people…"

Amber gave Rose a death glare then started to speak, "You are kidding me right? I mean literally I've seen paintings that have more personality than him. Did your parents set you up? That is just sad. You can do so much better like…"

Rose cut her off and rebutted, "If you say Scorpius I will kick you out of this room."

Amber simply carried on after Rose said her piece, "You guys literally 'hang out' all. The. Time. I mean not since you've been acting funny, but that was actually one of the few signs I used to determine something was wrong. I mean you will go days without talking to me, but never a day without talking to him."

Rose blinked. She supposed she did sometimes didn't talk to Amber, but she didn't think it was that long. "I didn't know you thought that." Rose stated while looking at Rose. She scuffed her black shoes along the brink to try and ease the tension.

"Its okay. I get it. You are under so much pressure from everyone around you, so I just wanted to be one less thing to worry about. As long as I get some of your time I'm good." Amber shrugged it off, but Rose could tell she hit a nerve. Amber tried to play it off like she had a lot of friends, but she had only a few close ones. Rose just felt bad she was chosen as one of them.

Rose felt even worse because she knew Amber had problems, too. She was a muggle-born _and_ originally born in America. She had to move to London a year before she was given a letter to Hogwarts.

Rose was one of the few people Amber was honest to about how different life in London was and how being a witch was completely a surprise for her at every twist and turn.

"Its not okay. I should be a better friend. You always put me first and friendship is a two way street." Rose sighed placing her face into her palms.

"Well, this conversation is definitely not over, but right now we need to talk about you! I mean your first date! Exciting!" Amber squealed out without taking a breath. "What are you going to wear? What are you going to do with him?"

"I honestly don't know! I thought if I ignored the problem it would go away." Rose shrugged in addition to her statement. Amber looked outraged.

"What do you mean you have nothing planned?! That is it! I am going to help you pick out an outfit and I am going to make sure it is appropriate! I will be right back." Amber quickly swept up her crimson robes and excited the girl's dormitory.

Rose sighed and started to sort through her trunk for something to wear. After going through the entire trunk all Rose saw was a lot of ink, parchment, and… Letters. So. Many. Letters. Rose sat those aside to sort through later.

As soon as Rose finished sorting Amber strutted through the door. "Well my friend I believe I have the perfect thing for you to wear on your date!"

Rose stood outside the Gryffindor common room itching at her uncomfortable dress. Amber had forced Rose into her red cocktail dress she had bought in a little store in New York. In one word Rose would describe it as "Showy." It made Rose look great, but she felt uncomfortable wearing anything other than her robes at school.

While Rose was busy messing with her dress she didn't see someone come up behind her. "Rose, is that you?" She finally heard behind her. Quickly she turned on her heels and saw…

"Hugo is that you?"

"Yeah its me. Wow. Are you going on a… Date?" He asked her looking surprised.

"Actually, I am. With Thomas none the less." Rose told him politely. She really wished to tell him that she was just as wanted as he was, but she held her tongue. Finally, she thought, we can be equal in our parents eyes.

"Thomas?" Hugo questioned seeming surprised. "I thought it would be Scorpius." Rose bristled at Hugo's statement. To her surprise he still seemed dead serious about his words.

"First Amber and now you? No, I'm not going with him. I am going with Thomas Finnigan, you know Mom and Dad's friend." Hugo gave her a look but she carried on. "If you must know… I am not exactly attracted to him, but he is a gentleman and Mom and Dad want to see me with someone before I graduate."

"Rose, you shouldn't have to date someone just because you think Mom and Dad will like them. You think that is why I date Peony?" Rose didn't reply. She simply stared at the floor as Hugo gazed upon her disappointedly. "It makes me sad you think that. All I want is for you to be happy, but you think that all my happiness is fake? Rose, we _all_ see how you look at Scorpius. Not to mention that we all notice you sneaking out to meet him at late hours of the night. I wouldn't even be surprised if Headmaster McGonagall knows you two love each other, even if you two don't realize it. I thought you were supposed to be a Gryffindor but you are too afraid to admit you love him. You are too afraid that our parents won't approve. You' re letting it rule your life."

Rose sat there stunned knowing that all of his words rang with truth. Hugo gave her a pitying look. "All I wish for is your happiness." He said then he walked straight past her into the Gryffindor common room. As he said the password another person walked out as he walked in. Thomas, in his best suit, came out to meet her. Even though he looked sharp, all rose could think about was Scorpius.

Seeing Thomas at his best made her realize that Scorpius was more attractive to her at his worst than Thomas was to her now. His blonde hair when he met her right after he had taken a shower. How it brushed up right against hi sharp features, and his eyes. _Oh God his eyes._ The way they just showed intelligence. The way his lips looked so kissable when he smirked… Oh God. Oh God.

Rose liked Scorpius. No she didn't like him. She loved him. The way he always was on time to meet her even if he had to run straight from class. The way he always listened to her when she had a problem. The way he always tried to solve her problems even if she just wanted someone to listen. The way he always winked at her from across the great hall and made her face as red as her hair. She loved Scorpius, and she had for a long time now.

"So, are you ready to leave for the tea shop Rose?"

"Yeah sure…" They left as soon as Rose said it was okay. Thomas was a perfect gentleman the entire night. He pulled out her chair for her, made appropriate small talk, but Rose was numb. By the time they got back to the castle Rose could barely hear Thomas speak. She just needed something to wake her up…

"Here, come on Thomas." Rose said. She quickly grabbed his arm, much to his dismay, and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Kiss me. I need to know if there is anything here. Kiss me." He said nothing, but slowly his hand came up and stroked her cheek. He then leaned in and kissed her. Rose wanted to feel something. Anything. All she felt was wrong. She knew she was with the wrong person. She always had been with the wrong people unless she was with him.

"I'm so sorry Thomas… I just can't do this anymore… I'm so sorry." Thomas looked somewhat perplexed, but Rose didn't stick around to hear what he said. She ran. She ran and kept running. Without Scorpius she felt like she had no one. Without him Rose felt as if she lost the only thing that made her life worth living.

Suddenly Rose saw a door. She grabbed the handle and rushed inside. It was a quaint bathroom with tissues and warm candles all around. Rose groaned in defeat and sat on the ground and cried. She had ruined everything. If only she knew the room she was in where she lost everything was also the room where she would get everything back.

Chapter 4

Scorpius was walking by the empty classrooms at the same time Rose was. He was heading toward the Room of Requirement to finish up some schoolwork until he remembered he forgot some textbooks back in his common room. He quickly turned on his heel and headed back the way he came, fixing his robe sleeves all the while. Rule one of being a Malfoy, look sharp at all times.

Suddenly he heard some people scampering across the hallway. Quickly he went to investigate. Slyly he went behind the door that had been moved, and creepily he looked inside eyes hard with suspicion.

When he finally saw who was inside he knew he should have just kept walking. Inside he saw Rose kissing some ugly Gryffindor. She had her hands in his hair and his were on her back holding her, as if she might break. Scorpius felt angry sear through him. He had never been so angry, he was _always_ the levelheaded one, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip that boy apart.

Slowly he backed away. He then felt nothing. Scorpius was completely numb, not even his fingers could feel the cold hard brick as he placed them upon it to steady himself.

Why did he feel this way? He knew he loved Rose, but he thought it was like a sister… Seeing her with that fool made him realize _he_ wanted to be the one with Rose. He wanted to be the one she came to. He wanted to be the one to kiss her. He wanted to be the one to take Rose out and make her feel special. He wanted to be hers. The only problem… She didn't want to be his. If only he knew it was the opposite.

After Scorpius pulled him self somewhat together, he stumbled to his common room. He couldn't really describe the feeling of seeing Rose kissing someone else… It wasn't anger it wasn't jealousy, well there was both of those emotions, but mostly he felt… Empty.

It was almost as if without Rose he was nothing. Not that the world was nothing or he didn't see the good things everyday in life, but those things weren't worth seeing if she didn't see them with him.

Scorpius knew that if he kept talking to Rose he would only feel more empty. She was his void and value. And Scorpius knew if he didn't cut himself off from her, she would cut him off. He would be just another thorn on her life.

Scorpius knew what he needed to do. It would hurt him, but not as much as she could.

Rose had stopped crying after she exited the strange room. She had heard of the room of requirement, but had never used it. After Scorpius's father used it to bring intruders into the castle it became off limits. Rose, being the rule follower she was, had never went into it like other Gryffindors she knew.

Cautiously Rose wandered to her common room. While she made her journey a thousand thoughts rushed through her head. _Why would she do that? How could she do that? What was she going to do now?_ As Rose was walking to her common room the weight of her actions finally settled on her shoulders. _What had she done?_

Since when did she let her emotions get the best of her? Usually she kept them locked up tightly inside her heart. That is how she was able to be around Scorpius without jumping him. God especially when he met her right after his shower… When his hair was wet and fell right into his gorgeous, sparkling gray eyes…

Rose quickly shook her head to clear _those_ thoughts. Before she knew it she was at the portrait hole. "Password?" The fat lady asked as she slowly sipped at a dark wine. "Wait hold on look at this!" The fat lady then ruffled up her dress and tried to break her wine glass.

"That's lovely, but I really need to get inside. Gillyweed." The lady rolled her eyes, but she slowly opened the portrait hole. "Thank You." Rose stated as she stepped inside, but it based on its slamming close it wasn't well received. Rose flinched as she continued her way to her chamber.

Once she got to the top of the stairs the exhaustion of the day set in upon her. Rose realized when she woke up she would have to explain her actions to Thomas. She also knew she had to tell Scorpius how she… really liked him. For now though she had to sleep.

Rose stood alone in the great hall. She was wearing muggle clothing. Her hair was down from its usually ponytail and framed her freckled face. Slowly, she turned away from the door and faced the headmaster's chair.

Sitting in it was Scorpius. He was wearing his wizard robes. His face was turned away from Rose. Then, suddenly, he was facing her. His eyes went wide, and slowly he stood up looking as if he was about to walk over to her. Then, out of nowhere, his father and grandfather appeared behind him. Scorpius' eyes went from their normal pools of hot silver, to hard graphite.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius questioned her.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Hogwarts is my home." I responded.

"Hogwarts isn't for your kind. Hogwarts is for wizards and you are just a. Filthy. Little. Half-Blood."

Rose awoke gasping for breath. She felt as if she had just fallen off a cliff, but try as she might she couldn't remember her dream. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. They were inflamed from crying last night.

Rose had ruined everything. She had ruined her date. She had ruined her relationship with Thomas, and she had ruined her chance to impress her parents. At least she hadn't ruined her relationship with Scorpius that was one thing to be happy about.

Chapter 5

By the time final bell rolled around Scorpius was a bundle of nerves. He had everything planned out for, _finally_ , asking Rose for a proper date. Just thinking of what he was about to do made him so anxious… But for Rose he would do it. The stage was set and Scorpius was ready to preform.

Rose had spent all of breakfast reading the letters from Scorpius. She completely immersed herself in every sentence, punctuation, and letter. His words were her land of milk and honey. That was how much joy Scorpius brought her, even just a letter he wrote long ago.

Rose still couldn't believe that a man as charming, amiable, and, dare she say it, _sexy_ as Scorpius chose her. To her he was the Sistine Chapel and she was a fourth grade portrait. One complete the other a complete mess.

She rolled up the parchment as fast as she could once she was done reading. If she didn't want to miss her first lesson she would have to move fast. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she ran out of the small stone alcove and looked around for her fellow Gryffindors.

She sighed in relief when she saw Amber waiting anxiously by the door to the great hall. The giant hourglasses with all the house points stood next to her slowly dropping a bead every once in a while and sipping some up as points were lost and gained by houses.

"There you are! You said you would meet me at breakfast! Where have you been?" Amber called out to her looking rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry it is just…" Should she tell her? Were Scorpius and her really an _item?_ I mean she did tell him that she wanted to tell everyone, but would he be upset if she told so soon…

"Hellooooo? Is any one there? Rose?" Amber called as she waved her hand in front of Rose's face.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine, sorry… Amber if I tell you something do you _swear_ not to tell anybody else."

"Well, I guess so long as you're not in danger. I'm your best friend. Speaking of danger is there something wrong with your brother? He seems odd."

"What? No, Hugo is fine. But…" Rose quickly peered around and grabbed Amber by the arm. She pulled them all the way to the alcove where she had just read her letters from Scorpius.

Quickly she took in a deep breath… "Okay, you know how when I went on that date with Thomas and you thought I was going out with Scorpius?" She waited for a slight nod from Amber, "Well, a little bit after that Scorpius stopped talking to me because he saw me kiss Thomas, but I told you really it was gross, and so just last night when I was doing all that homework I felt so helpless and upset so I decided to break the curfew rule, and well, I went to the room of requirement and was going to burn these letters I wrote for Scorpius… But he was there! And then we got to talking and that is when he told me why he stopped talking to me and… He confessed he likes me! Not like, like a friend, but like-like! And the crazy thing is I like him too! Then we had this great kiss… And I told him I want to tell everyone about us, but I'm not even sure if there is an 'us." Rose then stopped and took in three massive breaths. "So what do you think?"

Amber appeared to be equal parts smug and surprised. "I knew you guys liked each other… But DAMN!" Amber then proceeded to let out a low whistle. "Thank God, I've got a boring life, because you've got enough drama for the both of us."

Rose let out a giggle and Amber gave her a bright smile. "Well, I am really happy for Rose, but has he like… Asked you out? And also why did you miss breakfast?"

"Ah, I forgot." Rose stated as she rummaged in her bag for the letters. She found them, but they seemed a bit lighter… She just must be crazy, either that or they felt lighter since she read them. "Scorpius wrote these for me." Rose gave her a goofy smile, as if she just couldn't help it. Amber slowly took them out of Rose's hand and glanced over the parchment.

"He took the time to write you love notes?"

"No, they are letters not love notes and I wrote him a few when we weren't speaking myself."

"You wrote each other love notes you thought the other would never read?"

"They are not love notes!"

"Oh honey, if you take the time to write down your feelings… It's a love note."

Rose simply sighed in defeat arguing with Amber never ended well.

"Reading these was the reason I missed all of breakfast."

"How did reading these take that long? There aren't even that many, and you are the fastest reader I know." Rose simply shrugged. She had thought there were more…

"I guess I just got distracted… His words are so sweet, I mean Scorpius is so sweet. I mean the way he is always looking around and when he looks at my eyes… Oh goodness I just _melt…_ "

"Hey Rose are you done there? I get you were just imaging your futures together. So what are the names of your kids going to be?" Amber asked with a stone cold face.

Rose becoming immediately flustered responded, "I am not going to have kids with him! Goodness Amber…" Her face and neck had become as red as her hair. Her freckles now stood out starkly on the red contour of her face.

"Hmmm… Well evidence would suggest otherwise." Amber told her as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rose, still looking very crimson, slapped her good-naturedly on the shoulder. "As much as I would love to stay here discussing your love life we really need to head to class. Unless that is you want to be yelled at by professor Longbottom?"

"You are right we really need to head out to the green houses."

"Yup. Nothing like having to repot Mandrakes…"

By the time the final bell had rolled around Rose was exhausted. Reading those letters and telling Amber about her some-what relationship had left her feeling happier than ever, but also very drained. She was looking forward to a relaxing class in her favorite subject. Charms with Scorpius what could go wrong?

Scorpius was sitting in the back of the classroom watching the door when Rose walked in. There she was her hair put into what was probably a tight bun before the school day. She laughing at something Amber had said when Scorpius saw her. He took in a sharp breath that drew Rose's gaze to him.

Their eyes met over the distance and a million thoughts pass between them. Scorpius sat there quietly as Rose said something to all of her friends. Amber looked smitten and when she saw Scorpius watching she mouthed to him, "hurt her and I'll take care of you myself." Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise at her comment.

He quickly figured out that Rose told Amber about their relationship. Rose looked between Amber and Scorpius quickly and gave Amber a withering look. Amber simply shrugged, still looking quite smug. Rose simply laughed at her friends antics then gave her a little wave and started walking toward the back of the classroom. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her. Usually she sat in the very front along with her Gryffindor friends.

Quickly she made her way over right to him and sat down. Scorpius was deeply touched at her bold gesture. As soon as she sat down whispers started to circulate around the room.

"I think they are talking about you, love." Scorpius told her sadly. "They are talking about you because you are sitting with me. The loser. You should go sit up by your friends it's fine." He gave her a weak smile and, when he was sure no one was looking, kissed her hand.

"They aren't talking about me. They are talking about us." Rose stated with a determined glint in her eyes. Quickly she grabbed Scorpius' face and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Right. On. The. Lips.

Suddenly the class burst into wolf whistles, comments of "finally you iditots," and (Scorpius' favorite) exchanges of bets between classmates. Rose had turned 50 shades of red, but Scorpius seemed happy about it. He muttered to himself, "well they just made it a whole lot easier."

Out of nowhere Scorpius called out, "Now Greg!" All around the classroom tiny papers birds of every color flitted around. All of them were flying in synch as a large golden one started to fly right toward Scorpius. Once it landed in front of him, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell quickly under his breath. Suddenly all of the birds burst into flame making brightly colored fireworks. All of the students gasped at this marvel of beautiful magic. Only one rose colored bird remained and slowly it flew right onto Rose's head.

She tentatively reached for the bird on top of her bun, as if she were afraid for what would come next. With shaking fingers she opened the beautiful paper crane, on it was the words "Would you do me the great honor of accompanying me on a date?" Rose looked to Scorpius with tears in her eyes and said, "Of course you idiot!" She then threw the paper in the air where it then burst into another round of fireworks. After looking at one burst of the glorious display she ran into Scorpius' open arms and gave him a small kiss on the lips. All around them there was fire, clapping, and whistles. The moment was magic.

Sadly, as with all magical moments, it ended. The door burst open and a tiny and aged Professor Flitwick looked at the classroom. In his squeaky voice he questioned, "What did I miss?"

This resulted in the whole class to erupt in giggles. Only Greg was brave enough to answer, "Scorpius finally asked out Rose, Professor."

"DAMN!" Flitwick squeaked out, and the classroom was instantly hushed. "I bet Headmaster McGonagall that Rose would ask him out. I am now out 5 Gallons."

Once again the classroom erupting into giggles and for once, both Rose and Scorpius were completely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold wind blew down the Hogwarts corridor. A single student walked down the hallway robes billowing out behind him. He could still hear the cheering and happiness from the classroom down the hall. Unlike the other students he had more important matters to attend to. Quickly he made his way up to the owlry tower. He had been waiting to send this letter for a long time…

For the second time in Rose's life she was in a complete panic, and for the second time her entire trunk was sprawled across her bed. If it was possible Rose felt even more nervous for this date than she did for her first date.

Amber was lying across Rose's bed looking just as hopeless as Rose. She had a sweater across her eyes and two cloaks draped across her torso. It seemed hopeless to the both of them.

"Well I would offer my red dress again but it seems to be bad luck. That and the fact I don't think Scorpius would enjoy seeing you in the same dress your wore on a different date." Amber told Rose sounding defeated.

"Sadly I have to agree." Rose sighed out. Feeling defeated she walked out of the chamber room while tugging her red hair into a tight bun.

As Rose descended the staircase she saw a figure standing in the shadows at the end of the stairs. Once she was at the end of the stairs she saw that the figure was none other than her brother. Startled Rose approached him.

"Hugo is that you?" Rose questioned as the firelight flicked against the walls.

"Well…" Hugo said as he cleared his throat, " Um… I heard you were going on your date with Scorpius tonight and… So… Here." Hugo finally huffed out holding out a package. Rose cautiously tore into the terrible wrapping.

"Did you wrap this yourself Hugo?" Rose questioned him a red brow raising itself up in question. "It looks like a toddler put it together." Rose teased him as she opened the gift. Inside Rose saw a beautiful mother of pearl dress. Rose carefully lifted the dress out and the fabric ran slowly through her fingers it felt like woven moonlight.

"It's really a gift from Peony. She helped me pick it out I'm completely hopeless when it comes to this kind of thing. All I did was tell her I wanted to get you a nice dress for your date and she took it from there…" Hugo tapered off seeing looking almost embarrassed. He continued, "I know how much you like him Rose, so I just wanted to take one more thing off your mind that way you can actually focus on what is important. How happy he makes you." Hugo finished a boyish grin on his face as he saw Rose's touched expression.

"Thank you." Rose told him. Hugo gave her a curt nod and another smile.

"You don't need to thank me Rose." With this statement Hugo turned on his heel and started to walk up the long stairwell to the boy's dormitory. For the first time in a long time Rose felt no competitive aggression toward her sibling. For the first time she felt the bond of siblinghood she thought was severed.

The last time Rose recalled a fond moment with her brother was his first time coming to Hogwarts. That was four almost five years ago.

Their family was at King's Cross having their traditional send off. The whole family gathered after a night spent together at any one of their houses. George's, Grandmother and Grandfather's, the Potter's it was a rotation every year on who hosted.

Then there was the breakfast, oh the famed breakfast. Grandmother would go into the kitchen and make a wide array of breakfast sweets such as cinnamon rolls and hearty foods such as eggs and sausage. Almost anyone in Rose's family can say they've woken up early for the first day of term only to be the first at the table.

Rose was sitting at the table eating a piece of sausage when she heard yelling upstairs. Rose's grandmother quickly turned to her and said, "Dear would you mind going upstairs to check on your brother and cousins?" She was still preparing breakfast so Rose readily agreed.

Rose made her way upstairs two at a time. Jumping up them quickly so she could go back to her meal. Rose was not prepared for the fight scene she saw at the top of the stairs. Hugo was on top of Albus and was throwing punches. Rose quickly ran to the scene and tore the two boys apart.

"What is wrong with you two!" Rose seethed. "You heathens! What are you doing!" It wasn't a question. Rose looked about as red as her hair and she was furious. "Albus you go down stairs and Grandmother will deal with you until your mother wakes up." Rose then looked to Hugo. He had tears in his eyes when Rose gazed upon him. Slowly she opened her arms and Hugo ran into them. "Hey it's alright. Shhhh." Rose gently cooed into his ear. "What happened?"

Hugo sniffled then looked up at Rose with eyes still shiny. "Albus was just saying that when I off to-oo…" Hugo paused and composed himself afraid Rose would think he was a baby, "that I was going to be placed into Slytherin house and you and Mommy and Daddy would disown me and I would…"

Rose quickly cut him off with a big bear hug. "Say no more. I promise, as your big sister, I will never do that to you."

With those thoughts in her head Rose went up to her dormitory to prepare for the time of her life.

Seeing Scorpius getting ready for his date the best word to describe him would be 'nervous.' Scorpius was going through clothes in his truck like a mad man. He had cloaks all the way across the room from his panic. He was already at the very bottom of his trunk with his muggle clothes. He already went through his muggle clothes and marked them as 'unacceptable.'

Slowly he pulled his hand through his tangled silver locks. He grimaced at himself. Scorpius knew he had a nasty habit of running his hands through his hair when he got stressed or nervous. He could tell he would need to brush his hair before his date with Rose. Again.

Quickly Scorpius rummaged through the very bottom of his trunk looking for the one item of clothing he believed was worthy of Rose's presence. Rose. _His_ Rose. Scorpius loved the sound of that.

Scorpius loved the way she always smiled when she saw him in the corridors. He loved the way she tucked her long hair behind her ears as she studied. He loved the way her hands fluttered as she explained her point to someone. He loved the way she always sat down crisscross-applesauce on the floor when she wanted to have an important conversation with him. He loved the way she took the time to write him letters when they were apart.

Scorpius loved Rose. Just as the sky was blue and the grass was green. Scorpius loved Rose just as the ocean rocked onto the shore. Sun and moon, night and day, ying and yang, good and bad, Scorpius and Rose.

Finally Scorpius found what he was looking for and he wasn't planning on letting it go any time soon.

Scorpius had started to pace. He was alone in front of the great hall waiting for Rose to arrive. The light from the torches on either side of him reflected not only the old stonewalls, but also his own worried face.

He had been waiting for Rose for 20 minutes and he expected to wait another 40. Scorpius was so nervous he had gotten ready, paced Slytherin common room, and headed up to the great oak doors all in a span of 15 minutes.

In order to pass the time he knew he had to wait, Scorpius continued to pace. And pace. And pace. Even the ghosts had taken notice of his fidgeting and they hardly noticed anything at all!

After a short while Hufflepuff's ghost, the Fat Friar, approached him. He had been watching the strange boy walk up and down the hall for some time now and it was interrupting his daily float through the castle. Typically when he got to the great hall on a quiet Saturday night he would sit down with some Hufflepuff students and talk, but this was not a typical night.

The lanky, blonde boy's pacing and worried demeanor had scared off anyone else from entering the great hall. Although the Fat Friar wasn't angry at the fellow he wasn't exactly pleased with him either. He was planning to ask the students what they had eaten for dinner that evening!

"What are you doing good sir? Have you nothing better to do than walk this drafty room?" the Fat Friar asked as he tried to slowly lower himself to the ground.

Scorpius was startled. He had been so busy worrying about his date he hadn't been paying attention to those around him.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Scorpius said slowly trailing off with his eyebrows raised, asking who the ghost was while not offending him.

"I am the ghost of Hufflepuff house, but everyone calls me Friar" the ghost explained his eyes toward the ground.

Scorpius cleared his throat and tried to look the man in the eye, but it was very difficult to do because his eyes were see-through.

"I'm very sorry if I interrupted your night, sir, but I'm waiting for a girl. A beautiful girl. She has bright red hair and kind eyes…" Scorpius continued on his eyes glazed over, but the Friar had stopped listening.

He had actually seen the very girl he was describing on his flight over. The Friar was looking for an opportunity to tell the boy, but he kept going on about the great attributes of the girl.

"She also had a grouping of dark freckles right on the tip of her nose that you have to be close to see, but they are adorable and in the shape of a…" He said, still paying no mind to the Friar, he was instead pointing to his nose.

"Boy!" The Fat Friar called. Slowly Scorpius quieted down and a pale pink shaded his cheeks.

"I believe I have seen this girl you speak of. Her name is Rose, correct?" Scorpius nodded and the Friar took his hands off his waist.

"I talk to her every time I see her. I always try to talk to students who seem troubled. That is why I'm talking to you." A kind smile had now made its way across the Friar's face.

"She's been troubled, sir?" Scorpius fiddled with his hands.

"Well" the Friar amended, "She was troubled last year and early this year, but now she seems less so. I'm more worried about other members of her family now. Especially the one who hangs around by the owlry all the time."

Scorpius was relieved. He was glad that she had been less down lately, but he wasn't stupid enough to think it was him causing her happiness.

"If you don't mind me asking… Did she say why she was so happy when you spoke to her earlier?" Scorpius questioned. The Friar simply gave him another ghostly grin and floated through the wall to his left.

"Daft old fellow…" Scorpius whispered to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"What was that?" A quiet voice said from behind him. Scorpius became as stiff as a board. He knew that voice. It haunted his days and his nights.

"Rose!"

"Hello." Rose said quietly. She was feeling all out of sorts. Usually she was the loud one out of the two of them. Now she felt as if her would come out as a whistle if she talked above a whisper.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius quickly rushed over as he talked, as if to protect her if something was.

"Oh! No." Rose replied a dark red now covering her face and spreading down her neck.

"Good" Scorpius continued, "well you look.. Umm… Uhhh… Gorgeous, iridescent, beautiful…"

"Scorpius… Hello…" Rose waved her hand in front of Scorpius. His speech tapered off and the blush he had just gotten to go away had come back. "Thanks. You look really handsome too." Rose said with her head bowed down, her eyes barely looking up at Scorpius.

Rose wasn't lying when she said Scorpius looked handsome. He was wearing muggle clothes, which, surprisingly, made him all the more attractive. The blush gracing his face also made him more desirable. He also must have forgotten to comb his hair. It was all splayed across his forehead and was sticking up in many directions.

After staring at him for an awkward amount of time Rose cleared her throat. "So do you want to go… or…" Rose asked blushing once more and waving her arms back and forth.

Scorpius could not be more embarrassed. It was his first date with Rose and he was already screwing things up. All this planning and expectations and he was going to ruin it in the first ten minutes.

"Of course! I'm so sorry! Here follow me." Scorpius quickly grabbed Rose's hand. She couldn't help but notice how warm it felt covering her own.

Rose also couldn't imagine a night more perfect than one with Scorpius romantically pulling her through dimly, lit hallways. It seemed almost like a dream to Rose. Scorpius beside her fire lighting the way, him leading her to some romantic place to win her heart.

Scorpius was also getting very emotional on their date. His emotions though consisted more of fear and apprehension. He would not be able to enjoy Rose's company until he knew she was enjoying herself. Scorpius would just never be able to forgive himself if he messed up Rose's life again.

Suddenly Scorpius came to a stop. In front of them was a marble statue. It was of an old witch with one eye. At the feet of the statue was a golden placard with the words: Gunhilda of Gorsemoor.

"You took us to a… Statue?" Rose raised her eyebrows raised and face turned toward Scorpius.

"Well actually… It is a… Passageway… A secret hallway into Hogsmede." Scorpius finished an impish look on his face. Rose let out a laugh.

"Well alright how do we get into the passageway?"

"It's actually very simple!" Scorpius practically skipped to the statue. He then put his lips to the statue and whispered, "Dissendium!"Suddenly the hump of the crooked statue opened up and revealed a slide into a dark, and ominous passage.

Scorpius looked back at Rose. He then stalked over to her and grabbed her hands. Slowly he moved her hands back and forth in a childish manner. He appeared happier than Rose had ever seen him.

"Well" Scorpius continued looking straight into Rose's eyes, "ladies first!" He once again gave her a bright smile. Rose gave him a sideways glance, but she never the less climbed over to the hump of the witch.

Looking down was not a good idea for Rose. She had always been fairly athletic, but she did have one fatal flaw. She was deathly afraid of heights. It was why she loathed brooms and couldn't play Quidditch. Although she was fairly good at the muggle sport football her mother taught her.

Rose took a deep breath and gulped down her impending vertigo. In a flash Rose had jumped down the secret passageway. Wind whooshed past her ears and her eyes burned from the stale air. Eventually she hit the bottom and fell into what felt like sand.

She barely had time to stand and walk a few feet away when Scorpius came tumbling down right behind her. Unlike Rose who came down in a heap, he instead landed straight on his feet. In the dim light Rose could make out him dusting off his robes.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a soft glow. Rose saw Scorpius had taken out his wand. A tiny ray of light was coming out of the tip. Seeing that was the way they were going to light the tunnel Rose took out her own wand and did the same.

"This isn't the first time we've traveled by wand light, Scorpius" Rose teased throwing her elbow 'gently' into Scorpius' side.

"Are you talking about the night we met or all the times we met up after curfew?"

"The first night we met. You know when we were both little first years. I was on my way to see the library and you were out crying in the corridor." She said as she pinched Scorpius' cheek in a joking manner. He quickly batted away her hand.

"Haha., very funny, hilarious. I was running away from your terrible cousin and the Slytherin cronies."

"Albus is not that bad. He's sweet. Sometimes a little moody, but so am I occasionally."

"Alright. Whatever you say. Although I have to tell you the other Slytherins are terrible! That I will bet my life on." Rose lifted her hands in surrender.

Both of them walked side by side. They occasionally brushed up against each other, as they were pressed closer and closer in the tight passageway. Scorpius' hand brushed against Rose's. She shivered.

"Here take my coat. You're shivering!" Scorpius exclaimed. Rose was too embarrassed to correct him and let him take off his jacket. Underneath he was only wearing a tightly fitted shirt. Rose shivered again and it definitely wasn't from the chilly air.

They walked on for only a little while longer until they came to the end of the tunnel. Once the wand light was close enough a wooden ladder could be made out. It was old and termite bitten, but seemed to be in decent enough shape. Looking up they could also make out a small trap door with a golden knob on it.

"Well" Scorpius said, "this is it. Right above us is Honeydukes." He pointed up to the trap door with one hand. The other was now holding Rose.

"So what do you have planned?" Rose asked her eyebrows knit in a mix of anticipation, worry, and giddiness.

"I have arranged a night of candy provided by Britian's best candy shop of course!" Scorpius finished his introduction with a flourish of his hand and a deep bow. Rose let out a laugh.

It was well known knowledge that Rose had a giant sweet tooth, but this, to her, was above and beyond sweet. Even eating a whole crate of chocolate frogs couldn't make Rose any happier. Her heart was already so full of love for a boy with a soft smile and sharp features.

The date passed faster than Scorpius or Rose wanted it to. They talked and laughed. Both had stories from over the summer they hadn't had time to share, and memories they wanted to relive. Time was just a haggard idea hanging over their heads and ruining their evening. All too soon, it was time for them to head back to the castle.

Both Rose and Scorpius walked ever so slowly through the dark passage. Scorpius was dragging his feet and Rose kept her hand on the wall. Neither wanted the seemingly endless night to… End. Finally they reached the other side of the underground corridor.

Both stood not saying anything. Just brushing against each other. A glimpse of hands, a snapshot of sides, and a moment of shoulders. Rose slipped a letter into Scorpius pocket.

"I had a great time. And please for my sake… Don't open that until I'm gone." Rose quickly clambered up the ladder after she gave her piece. Scorpius was left in a daze. It took him a few minutes to realize there was a letter in his pocket.

Scorpius slowly climbed back into the castle. He stood at the bottom of the one-eyed witch basking in happiness. Not even a hallway away, Rose stood in an abandoned alcove, out of breath, doing the same.


End file.
